1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-made connection for a stud, bolt, or the like having a shaped outer profile, the connection including a receiving member having a bore in which the stud is received, and at least one locking member arranged in the bore of the receiving member and formlockingly engageable in the shaped outer profile of the stud. For the sake of brevity, below, the discussion will proceed only with a reference to a stud.
2. Description of the Prior Act
One of the most often used methods of connecting two or more parts is a method of connecting the parts by screwing them to each other. To this end, usually, a threaded bolt or a stud and a nut are used, with the stud and the nut having, respectively, complementary outer and inner threads. The connectable parts can be connected either with a stud(s) or with a nut(s). Often, the stud is formed as a component of one of the connectable parts. The second part is provided with a bore into which the threaded bolt is inserted, with a nut being screwed on the outer thread of the stud. Also, a nut can be formed as a component of a connectable part. The threaded stud can, e.g., be formed as a, e.g., threaded rod or pin connectable with a pipe holder. The nut can be arranged in a ceiling, a wall, or a constructional component and be used for suspending the pipe holder (clip, clamp, ets... ) from the ceiling or for securing it to the ceiling.
A drawback of the conventional threaded connection generally consists in its relatively large length, i.e., the threaded portion of the threaded member should have a sufficiently large length over which the nut should be screwed in order to obtain a strong connection between the nut and the threaded member. In order to insure a simple an easy winding of the nut over the stud, the outer thread should be free of any damage. The thread can be damaged, e.g., when the threaded stud is cut to a desired length. In order to insure that the run-on end of the thread is suitable fore a nut to be screwed on, often, the stud need be subjected to additional treatment.
A further drawback of the conventional threaded connection consists in that only threaded elements having the same kind of thread can be connected with each other. Prior art discloses a number of quick-made (quick-release) connections. However, they, in most cases, do not meet the requirements of fire-protection regulations and, in many cases, cannot withstand large loads. Further, in a sanitary field, nuts of plastic material are used which are displaced over a tilted threaded stud and are screwed down upon the stud being titled back. These plastic nuts can be screwed on primarily only manually, and because of their inflammability cannot be used for suspending fire curtains or for similar safety-relevant attachments. The nuts made of a fire-resistant materials, e.g., of aluminum, sheet metal, do not have properties that would make them suitable for quick-made (quick-release) connection, and often are formed of a thin material and cannot withstand the necessary loads.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a quick-made (quick-release) connection system for a stud having an outer tread in which the drawbacks of a prior art connections are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide quick-made (quick-release) connection which can be effected rapidly, in a simple manner, and without a lengthy screwing process or a large expenditure of force.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a quick-made (quick-release) connection that would meet the requirements of fire-protection regulation and regarding the obtainable load values.
A still further object to the present invention is to provide a quick-made (quick-release) connection which is easily releasable, if needed, and which can be used for repeated connection and release.
A yet another object of the present invention is a quick-made (quick-release) connection which would eliminate the need in subsequent, after cutting off, treatment of a threaded stud. After the run-on end of the thread has been damaged as a result of cutting, and which would provide, at the same time or an easy quick connection.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-made (quick-release) connection usable with studs having different types of threads.